1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting pipe part of a resilient material adapted to connect a closet bowl to a drain conduit and comprising on one end a female part for receiving an outlet of a closet bowl and on the other end a male part adapted to be received into a drain pipe or conduit, a sealing sleeve connected with the female part extending within the female part, the inner side of the female part being whether or not provided with flexible support members which can extend substantially to the sealing sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a connecting pipe part made with flexible support members of a resilient material is used in the art and this pipe part has several drawbacks.
Firstly, the rather thick sealing sleeve merges gradually into the female part, thus rendering the insertion of a closet bowl outlet sometimes difficult. When inserting the outlet of a closet bowl, the sealing sleeve may, moreover, easily become too long locally, thus providing inadequate sealing.
On the other hand, penetration of the closet bowl outlet into the sealing sleeve of the female part is rendered difficult as, in the case of said known connecting pipe parts, there are provided support members in the form of disk-shaped parts of substantially the same thickness extending in an inclined direction toward the open top side of the female part. This entails that, when inserting a closet bowl outlet, said support members may cause difficult fitting of the closet bowl outlet or may cause the connecting pipe part to be placed incorrectly on the outlet of a closet bowl. In addition, improperly shaped support members can easily move upwards, as a result of which the outlet is pushed out of the female part.